Music Box
by kimikoshine
Summary: There it was, the beautiful music box that Sonic had given her the last time she saw him. It played the most beautiful melody Amy had ever heard. She remembered the night Sonic had given it to her.


**Music Box**

**DISCLAIMER: Sonic and Amy belong to SEGA.**

Amy was exhausted from work. She had worked a long shift today, and unfortunately, she would have to do the same thing tomorrow. She sighed; she supposed she shouldn't be complaining. Her job at the Midnight Café did pay well, and it wasn't too far from her house. Her coworkers were nice enough and sometimes they would even walk her home. Tonight though, she was walking home alone. She locked the doors to the café, and began to walk home. The streets were quiet. The only people up at this hour were the questionable ones. Amy turned a corner and started digging in her purse for her apartment keys.

"I need to get a smaller purse…" Amy mumbled to herself as she continued to search. Most of the things in her purse she didn't even use, yet she left them in there all the same. She finally found her keys and continued to walk a few more steps until she reached her apartment complex. She walked up the stairs, unlocked the door and shut it behind her.

"I guess I'll take a shower." Amy said as she walked to her bedroom and set her purse on her dresser. She picked some pajamas out of her closet and walked into the bathroom. The hot water relaxed her after her tiring day of work. She sighed at the fact that she would have to do it all over again tomorrow. She hadn't been on an adventure in ages; Sonic had decided to go solo to protect her, Tails, and Cream. Of course she had objected, but Sonic eventually convinced her to let him go…with a special gift.

Amy walked out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body and another one around her quills. She proceeded to dry herself off, and put on her pajamas. She walked out of the bathroom and looked at her nightstand. There it was, the beautiful music box that Sonic had given her the last time she saw him. It played the most beautiful melody Amy had ever heard. She remembered the night Sonic had given it to her. She remembered the sad smile on his face, and the sight of him running off into the night.

* * *

><p><em>Amy waved goodbye to Cream and walked down the path. Amy had gone over to Cream's house to have a tea party, and back cookies with the young rabbit. They had such a great time laughing and conversing with each other, that Amy had lost track of time. She was supposed to meet Sonic at the park by her house, and she did not want to be late. She hurriedly continued to walk down the sidewalk. <em>

'_I should be right on time.' Amy thought. She didn't want to be late for their date! At least that's what Amy thought it was. Sonic had been pretty adamant that it wasn't a date, and that he just wanted to talk to her, but Amy was positive he was just shy! She got to the park and sat on a bench close to the water fountain. They were only a few people at the park, some couples, people walking their dogs, and children playing. It seemed to be an ordinary afternoon. Amy calmly sat as she waited for her hero. She was positive that this is where they were supposed to meet, so why wasn't Sonic here? She pouted; he was probably going to be really late! _

'_How rude!' She thought, folding her arms angrily. 'How could he make me wait like this?' She tapped her foot impatiently. Amy waited, and waited…and waited until finally Sonic came running through the park and stopped right in front of her. He greeted her with his traditional wave and smile._

"_Yo Amy!" he said smiling as though nothing was wrong. Amy was not happy though, not in the least. She stood up quickly and pulled out her hammer._

"_Don't you, "Yo Amy" me! I've been waiting here for TWO HOURS." She yelled getting ready to hit the hedgehog and send him flying. Sonic quickly took a few steps away from the fuming pink hedgehog and put his hands up in defense. People began to look at the arguing couple and whispered to each other. Sonic began to panic._

"_Whoa there Amy! I'm sorry I made you wait. Put the hammer down okay?" Sonic said trying to calm Amy down. Amy, though mad decided to listen to the blue blur. After all he did show up…eventually. She put away her hammer and sat back down on the bench. She was still a little annoyed, but she figured Sonic would make up for it. Sonic sat down beside her, and looked at the water fountain. He didn't say anything and this worried Amy. She looked over at him to find such a sullen look on his face, she immediately grew concerned._

"_Sonic, what's wrong? You look upset." She said, she scooted a little closer to offer him a little to place her hand on his shoulder and offer a little comfort, but he brushed her aside. She drew her hand back and immediately became annoyed again. He was being pretty rude to her today. What did she do wrong? _

"_Amy, I'm…I'm leaving." Sonic said suddenly. Amy froze. She…she must have misheard that. Sonic couldn't be…leaving could he? She quickly turned around to face him._

"_No…no you're not! Quit joking Sonic it's not funny!" She said. He turned to face her with a serious expression on his face. Amy could tell…he was telling the truth._

"_Why?" She whispered, "Why are you leaving? When are you coming back?" Sonic sighed deeply and turned to face the water fountain once again._

"_I have to go after Eggman, and I want you, Tails and Cream to stay here." Sonic said, not looking Amy in the eyes. _

"_But…Sonic we've always fought together. Why are you leaving now? I don't understand!" Amy said desperately. Sonic wouldn't even look at her. He was sitting with his arms on his legs and his hands clasped. _

"_Amy…I'm trying to protect you. Please understand. Things…are different this time around." Sonic explained. Amy didn't know what to say. She couldn't make him stay, he could just run off and never look back, but…he cared not only for her but all of their friends…right? She trusted Sonic with all of her heart. If he really thought she would be safe away from the action, she had no choice but to oblige. She turned and faced the water fountain. If she did let Sonic go…when would she see him again? Would he be alright? How would she know he was safe? All of these questions made Amy's feel helpless. She would miss him so much; she would miss chasing after him and hugging him and just…being with him. The tears began to flow before she could stop them. She began to sniffle and tried to wipe away the tears, but that only made her cry more. Sonic looked over at her and his expression turned to that of sympathy and compassion. He scooted a little closer to her and patted her leg gently._

"_Don't be so upset Amy. Look, I brought you something." He said, revealing a package he had kept hidden behind his back. Amy sniffled and looked at the gift. It was wrapped in pink wrapping paper with a big red bow on top. It wasn't the best wrapped gift Amy had received, but she loved it all the same. She carefully took the package and began to unwrap the paper. Though she was sad, she was quite anxious to see what was inside. It was rare for her to receive a present from Sonic. Once the wrapping paper was off, she opened the box and gasped in surprise. It was a gorgeous burgundy colored heart shaped music box. There were elegant white, red and pink roses painted all over it. Amy began to cry once again and gently opened the music box to reveal a gorgeous dancing ballerina. _

"_Oh Sonic…I…Thank you so much!" Amy said, setting the gift beside her and lunging at Sonic to hug him. He gradually returned it, even though he had gotten a little more used to Amy's mannerisms, he still was a little embarrassed and tentative around her. _

"_It's nothing Amy; I just…didn't want to leave you completely alone is all." Sonic explained. Those words only made Amy cry harder as she held him tighter. She didn't want to let him go. She didn't want him to leave her, but she couldn't stop him. He was a free spirit; all Amy could do was wait patiently until his return. Sonic lightly pulled Amy off of him and smiled sadly at her._

"_Come on, I'll give you a lift home."_

* * *

><p><em> Sonic set Amy down right in front of her apartment door. Amy held the music box tightly to her chest, making sure it was secure and that she would never lose it. Sonic smiled at her and put his hand on her cheek. Amy immediately began to blush.<em>

_ "Promise me something Amy?" he asked with that dazzling smile that made Amy's heart dance in excitement._

_ "Anything Sonic." She replied looking deeply into his eyes. She was hypnotized by his eyes. Even if she wanted to look away, she knew she couldn't. _

_ "Every night before you go to sleep, play the music box and think of me, and I promise I'll be thinking of you too." Sonic said wiping away a tear that escaped from Amy's eye. She clutched the music box even tighter to her chest and tried not to cry uncontrollably in front of him._

_ "I p-promise." She answered. Sonic smiled once again, and kissed her forehead gently. Amy's cheeks turned scarlet once more. Sonic had never been this affectionate before, but of course he wasn't sure when he would see her again…or if he would see her again at all._

_ "Good. I'll…see you soon okay?" Sonic said removing his hand from her cheek and Amy found herself desperately wanting him to keep it there. Sonic turned to leave and Amy began to think of something, anything she could say to him. She wanted to convey her feelings. She wanted him to know…_

_ "Sonic!" She called. He looked back at her. Amy began to cry but she didn't care. She had to tell him. "I love you!" She said her tear stained cheeks were bright red in the night. Sonic gave her a surprised look, but it quickly turned into one of love._

_ "I know." He said, and he dashed off into the night. As Amy watched him run into the night, she opened the music box once again. She turned the nob and let the melody comfort her in the night._

* * *

><p>Amy sat on her bed and picked up the music box. She ran her fingers over the roses as she had done hundreds of times before. It all seemed like a dream; it seemed like such a long time ago. She twisted the nob on the back and the room was filled with the beautiful melody Amy had memorized by heart. She set it back on her nightstand, and nestled under her covers. A few tears escaped Amy's eyes. She hadn't seen Sonic in such a long time, but she still remembered their promise. She looked out her window and into the star filled night. Sonic was thinking of her too right now. She smiled at the thought.<p>

"I love you Sonic. I love you so much." She whispered. She slowly succumbed to the soft and beautiful notes flowing out of her music box and began to sleep.

In the middle of a deciduous forest lay Sonic, propped up against a tree and getting ready for slumber. He looked to the sky above and smiled. He felt as if he could almost hear it…the melody that reminded him so much of her…

He sighed contentedly. He knew that she would keep the promise, and he would keep it as well. He closed his eyes and thought of the pink hedgehog, he smiled.

"I love you too Amy."

**I really like this one. I was originally going to have them reunite, but I decided against it. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this one. I certainly did. I was inspired by music once again and just let me say, I think it shows. Please drop a review! It means a lot to me!**


End file.
